Dream Evil
Dream Evil '''(ドリーム・イービル Dreamoru E-vilu) is the Stand of Heimellock Vauhlksohv. '''Dream Evil Appearance It's appearance appears to be that of the Devil seen in the Holy Diver album art. It wears titanium armour at all times unless told to take it off. Personality Dream Evils battle/Stand cry is "MUDA MUDA MUDA" Muda (ムダ, Mu-da) referencing his heritage of the Brando bloodline. Dream Evil has its own personality and it speaks and acts on its own, protecting Heimellock before trouble comes their way, unless they get a surprise in which it will mercilessly beat their ambusher to death without question. It's a very cruel, evil and hateful stand, reminiscent of what it's master went through as a child and hearing about what the Devil can do, the reason behind why it is so powerful. Abilities Machine Gun Punching: Dream Evil starts punching with both fists at intense power and speed, much like the punching power and speed of Star Platinum's own punches. Fast Forwarding Time: The main ability of Dream Evil is to fast forward time on itself and it's master, except it isn't really fast forwarding time per say, but fast forwarding the speed at which they go at. The current time limit for this ability is just like the final time limit The World was able to stop time for, 11 seconds. Limb Extension: Dream Evil stretches its own arms and legs to a preferred size to attack from a great many distances. Bomb Conversion: Just like Killer Queen's primary bombs, Dream Evil can do the same thing except it isn't a regular explosion: It explodes blood that can bleed-out any living organism in 3 minutes and die. The blood also weakens and slows any hit living organism, however the bleeding this blood causes can be cured. Sheer Dream Attack: Just like Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, this is also a remote controlled bomb. It seeks the cold, fear and stress, whichever is highest. It's explosion has the same bleeding effect as the primary bomb. Dream Attack is also stealthier than Heart Attack to the point it's explosion is also stealthy, unless it is in the day. Arsenal of Medieval Weaponry: Dream Evil has a seemingly endless bag of Medieval weaponry like bows, crossbows and firebombs to use against it's enemies and targets. Traps: Dream Evil can set-up traps that have the same bleeding effect as the primary bomb. Poison Breathing: Dream Evil's breath has a very bad virus effect that will poison whatever it touches, meaning Heimellock always carries a cure for this around his neck underneath his clothing. Only experts can track this poisoning, meaning if somebody cures the bleeding, they might not find this intense poisoning that kills its host in 10 minutes. Titanium Armour: Dream Evil wears titanium armour and it can be taken off to move even faster, just like Silver Chariot's armour ability. It can improve to something that even lava cannot burn. Without it's armour on, it has a B in durability due to having skin as hard as a mountain. Deathly Resurrection: Dream Evil has the ability to make thralls out of any skeletal remains and corpses in an 100 meter vicinity for 5 minutes, the maximum number of thralls is 10 and increases each time the ability is used. Weakness to the Day: Dream Evil comes with a serious de-buff however as its only as strong as it is at night, unless it is in the darkness during the day which will make it just 25% weaker instead of the day's 40% weakness. Gallery Category:Close Stands